


Smile

by Mep580



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mep580/pseuds/Mep580
Summary: “Can I ask you something?” Seliph’s voice was no louder than a whisper, as if he was afraid that being too loud would remove the soft smile tugging at the ends of Ares’ lips. “Why don’t you smile that often?”
Relationships: Aless | Ares/Celice | Seliph
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Smile

Moments like these where Seliph wished he could stop time. As he stared at the starry night sky above them, it wasn’t very hard for him to get lost in the moment and completely forget about the war they were fighting. Everything was perfect. Ares lying down beside him was perfect. He wanted to be in this moment forever. 

Despite having such a threatening disposition, Ares wasn’t the least bit intimidating to Seliph. No matter how unwavering his glare could be, or how bitter the words that came out of his mouth were. Seliph couldn’t be intimidated, not when there were brief instances where Ares’ hard exterior broke to show someone that just needed to be loved, someone that wanted to be happy when there was no reason in all the land to be. 

That’s why Seliph felt like the luckiest man alive when he glanced over at his beloved Ares and found that for once, the young man close beside him looked at ease. His amber eyes were focused on the sky above them, his lips slightly parted in an almost relaxed smile. Ares was a strange boy, no doubt about that. Seliph had been trying to get him to smile for weeks now, not knowing that all it would take to bring down Ares’ walls was a trip to a meadow on a late night. Seliph reached for Ares’ hand and laced their fingers together and squeezed. Without looking away from the stars, Ares squeezed back.

“Can I ask you something?” Seliph’s voice was no louder than a whisper, as if he was afraid that being too loud would remove the soft smile tugging at the ends of Ares’ lips. 

That broke Ares’ gaze. Ares eyed him warily, but his calm demeanor didn’t waver. “If you must.” Typically, his words would have a bite to them, but right now his voice had a gentle, teasing tone, and Seliph was grateful for that. Ares was always so much warmer whenever he was himself, even if he could be a bit of an ass. 

“Why don’t you smile that often?” Seliph could tell that the question threw Ares off, his once blissful expression growing more and more rigid as he attempted to answer. 

“Why does it matter to you if I smile or not?” Ares was no longer teasing. That sharp tongue of his was starting to return. Seliph hoped that he hadn’t just taken such a nice night for granted. 

“Answer my question, Ares.” 

“Not until you answer mine.” One thing Seliph found oddly endearing about Ares was how dramatic he could be sometimes. It was a quality some would find unbearable, but to Seliph it just showed that the usually stoic Ares did have emotions. Although sometimes, especially right now, it almost brought Seliph to an unwelcome frustration. 

Nevertheless, Seliph acquiesced “Well, I suppose it’s just because I like seeing you smile, Ares.” 

If Ares had thought that he couldn’t be taken by surprise again, well then he was wrong. “Are you pitying me?” Ares was getting defensive now, but at this point Seliph had expected it. Conversations like this happened a lot in the beginning of their friendship. Seliph frowned. He had thought they’d gotten past it. 

Determined to finally put an end to Ares’ aversion, Seliph responded with his most delicate smile. “You’re interrogating me as if I’ve committed some kind of crime, and last time I checked it wasn’t inherently wrong to like the smile of someone you admire.” He paused to take a deep breath, his next sentence was going to be a difficult one to say. Not for lack of words, but because of a sudden surge of anxiety that took over. He had taken so many risks lately, inviting Ares out to watch the sunset, to swim in the river, even to share a tent when nights were especially cold. Hell, he was holding Ares’ hand. All of them had the fairly good payoff of not backfiring, so what was one more? “Now can you tell me why you’ve been depriving me of such a beautiful sight?” 

Even with the low light emitted from the sky above, Seliph could still see how red Ares’ face became. It was quite possibly the most flirtatious thing Seliph had ever said to another human being. Who knew he’d get so courageous while lying in a field hand-in-hand with the young man he’d been fantasizing about for what had felt like ages. After almost a minute of silence, Seliph immediately wanted to take it all back. “I’m sorry, was that too much?” That original sense of cowardice was back, and this time it had made him draw back his hand from Ares’. 

Ares still looked stunned, his mouth was open as if he was about to say something, but he just shut it closed, looking like one of the fish in the river they had passed to reach their star-gazing site. 

“Oh gods, I’m so sorry.” Seliph wanted to go jump off a cliff. And he most likely would have done so had it not been for Ares turning to face him and reaching to cup his face. 

“Do you mean it? Do you actually admire me?” Ares’ entire expression softened. His words were neither teasing nor bitter. They almost seemed nervous. 

“Or course. Why would I lie about such a thing?” Seliph unconsciously leaned into Ares’ touch, causing Ares to shift closer. 

“Because you’re our beloved savior. You could behead me in front of the entire army and not one person would give a damn.” 

“You and I both know that’s not true, Ares.” No matter how long Seliph spent gazing longingly at Ares’ face, he’d never get tired of looking at the faint spray of freckles that dotted his skin. And now he just wanted to get a closer view of them, so he did just that, nearly bumping their noses together.

“I just don’t understand how you of all people could admire me.” 

“There’s lots to admire.” His voice was quieter now. He could feel Ares’ breath ghosting his lips, and he blushed at the thought of pressing their mouths together. “You still never answered my question. Why do you hardly ever smile?” His words were accusing, but his tone was nothing but kind. 

“I suppose it makes me look weak. And curse the gods above if I look weak in front of you.” Ares let out a quiet laugh, but his admission was anything but funny to Seliph. This time, Seliph purposefully touched their noses together. He was so close, yet he couldn’t feel any farther away. Ares seemed distant. Even though their gazes were locked, it looked as though he wasn’t staring at Seliph, and was instead focusing on something beyond the both of them. 

“You could never appear weak in front of me, Ares. Your strength is one of the things I find to be most admirable. Besides your good looks, of course.” Seliph was the one teasing now. Although he still wanted to do everything in his power to reel Ares back in, and if that meant relaxing the situation, well then he’d gladly do whatever it took. 

“Oh? Do tell. What else is it that you find admirable?” Ares couldn’t help the inherently suggestive quality of such a question, but Seliph could tell that he certainly didn’t mind it, especially since he seemed to have succeeded in getting Ares’ full attention once again. “I must say, I do admire the way your voice sounds right now, but that’s probably just because all you’re doing is singing me undeserved praises. Then again, I suppose it’s not uncommon for two men to admire each other. I’m sure our fathers felt a similar way.” The tone of Ares’ voice expressed what his words didn’t. He was baiting Seliph into admitting what he was too scared to admit And Seliph took that bait wholeheartedly. 

“I think the feelings I have for you are very different from the feelings our fathers had for each other, Ares.” 

“How so?”

Their first kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated. Ares had practically smashed his lips onto Seliph’s the second the blue haired boy closed his eyes and leaned in closer. But Seliph didn’t care. All he could think about was Ares’ mouth moving against his own in a messy, awkward manner that shouldn’t have worked but it did. Seliph felt Ares shyly try to pry his mouth open with his tongue, and he gladly accepted it. And when Ares moved from his position of lying on the grass to one on top of Seliph and continued to kiss him until he finally pulled away after what seemed like a wonderful eternity, Seliph felt as if he had just died and come back to life. Ares’ breath was ragged and his pupils were blown wide. His heavy body was still on top of Seliph’s in a painfully uncomfortable way, yet neither minded one bit. Despite how clumsy and inexperienced the two of them were, it was perfect. 

“I love you,” Seliph breathed out in a moment of reckless abandon. “I have for so long now.” 

Ares froze, and for a split second Seliph thought that he had ruined the moment until Ares roughly connected their lips once again. It was all tongue and teeth but to Seliph, it felt so right. In between frantic kisses, Ares managed to softly say his own confession. Seliph hardly registered it, because now Ares’ lips were on his neck, licking and sucking and kissing and Seliph could barely breathe. When Ares bit down right on his collarbone, Seliph felt like he was going to faint. 

“Ah! Oh gods… Please, m-more of that.” He gripped Ares’ hair and let out an embarrassingly high whine. Ares obliged, biting and sucking harder until he formed a large red mark on Seliph’s porcelain skin. He paused for a moment, before reaching to grab the hem of Seliph’s thin nightshirt and tugging it upwards. He continued his wonderful assault down Seliph’s well toned abdomen before pausing.

“I, um…” 

“Is something wrong?” Seliph froze at the sound of hesitance in Ares’ voice. 

“I have no idea what to do from here.” Ares refused to meet Seliph’s gaze and stared at the soft green grass beneath them instead. A slight flush took over his face, and he was biting his lip.

Oh. That was it?

“Neither do I, but we can still try?” The uncertainty in his voice was obvious. Maybe Ares didn’t actually want to go farther? “We don’t have to, though! It’s just, uh,” he motioned down towards the slight tent in his trousers. 

“Oh.” 

“Sorry?” 

Ares finally looked back up at Seliph, and gave him a shy smile. “No, don’t be.” He lowered his hand to grip the waistband of Seliph’s pants. “May I?” 

“Please!” Seliph spoke up rather quickly, and blushed at his own enthusiasm. Ares paid it no mind, keeping his focus steady on the waistband of Seliph’s sleepwear. 

Ares slipped his hand underneath Seliph’s trousers and hesitantly rubbed his palm against the bulge pressing against Seliph’s small clothes. As he did so, Seliph let out a quiet gasp. It wasn’t much, but it still felt amazing. How many times had he fantasized about a moment like this? He didn’t know, but the real thing was so much better than anything he could have imagined. 

It was a bit of an awkward angle, but after a while of tentative rubbing, Ares finally brought his hand down to reach down Seliph’s small clothes and touch his unclothed erection. It was a strange feeling having someone else touch him in such a way, but he welcomed it. Ares’ hand felt so warm and his pace was much rougher than Seliph’s own but it was nothing short of heaven. Soft noises left his parted lips; he already felt as if he was going to burst and Ares hadn’t even been touching him for that long. Eventually, Seliph’s length was pulled out, revealing just how needy he was. 

“Gods… you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this for.” Ares was breathless, his lips slightly parted and eyes completely fixed on Seliph’s erection. The moment he lowered his mouth down Seliph felt his heart stop. 

Having his cock enveloped in such wet warmth was a strange feeling, yet it felt incredible. Ares was sloppy and uncoordinated, but the sight of Ares’ mouth wrapped around his shaft was almost more than enough to bring Seliph to the edge. For a few minutes, all that could be heard were Seliph’s soft, breathy moans and the wet sounds coming from Ares’ mouth, and Seliph couldn’t believe that it wasn’t all just a dream. It was too perfect. Ares was too perfect. Seliph would never understand how someone could look so beautiful while doing something so lewd. He placed a hand in soft blonde hair, gently gripping the locks in an attempt to warn Ares of his oncoming orgasm. “I’m close,” he murmured, expecting Ares to pull off. But Ares only went deeper and harder, bringing Seliph to a rather loud completion. 

After swallowing, Ares brought himself back up to lie down besides Seliph, opening his arms up to bring the other up onto his chest and into a warm embrace. Seliph rested his head on Ares’ chest, so blissed out that he almost didn’t realize the chaste kiss pressed to the top of his head. “And you?” Seliph was whispering again, but this time it was because he couldn’t physically bring himself to speak any louder. 

Ares let out a small laugh. “It’s fine. All I want to do right now is hold you.” Seliph looked up and smiled weakly in return. “However,” he paused to give Seliph’s swollen lips another kiss, “you most certainly can repay me later.” 

Seliph wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is something I’ve had in a google doc since 2018, and it’s finally finished! Sorry if it’s a little OOC, I honestly feel like the “lesser” characters like Ares aren’t really given any good characterization in this game, so I filled in the gaps on my own. This is my first work here, so constructive criticism is very appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
